Metalworking fluids include a range of engineered oils and other liquids that are used to optimize the metalworking process. Typically, metalworking fluids (MWF) are used to aid the cutting, grinding, or forming of metal and to provide good finish and workpiece quality while extending the life of the machine tools. The fluids cool and lubricate the metal-tool interface while aiding in the removal of fine particles or chips of metal away from the work-piece. The fluid can also provide adequate temporary indoor rust protection to the workpiece while in-process or prior to assembly. Water-based fluids can be configured to resist the growth of microorganisms and/or the development of objectionable odors.
While it is widely acknowledged that a well thought-out and consistently enforced fluid management plan is the best way to maintain stability in a metalworking fluid system, however, this has proven challenging. The primary reasons behind poor maintenance are, among others, a lack of understanding on the part of the individuals tasked with this responsibility, the complexity of the factors involved, and the time required to perform the recommended testing procedures on a regular basis, in other words, proper quality control and assurance (QC/QA).
Several attempts were made to overcome these problems. The solutions proposed were to develop fluids that are more resistant to chemical degradation by external factors. This resulted in a generation of metalworking fluids that are much more expensive than previous formulas due in part to a sharp increase in the strength and quantity of antimicrobials used in the fluids and increasing use of synergists in combination with antimicrobials.
Continuing regulatory pressures on metalworking fluids in general, and antimicrobial pesticides in particular, combined with the higher costs needed to ensure they are validated for commercial use, point to the fact that fewer active antimicrobial ingredients will be available in the future. For example, the EPA's Office of Pesticide Programs (OPP) is currently considering imposing rigorous new requirements on the leading microbicide used in metalworking fluids which, if passed, would effectively remove the biocide from the U.S. metalworking fluid market.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved metalworking fluid capable of indicating deterioration and loss of efficacy. Additionally, there is a need for an environmentally friendly metalworking fluid.